Kasuga
'Kasuga '''is a minor antagonist who only appeared in the special side chapter SPEEDSTER. He was sent by the Barsburg Empire to become the new ruler of F-31, but the locals strongly disapproved of the decision. Kasuga competed with Guido in a contest known as 'Fair Handle' in a bid to be recognised as the new ruler of F-31, but he lost and was unable to achieve this goal. However, he decided to remain on F-31, despite losing the contest. His status is currently unknown, as Frau has not returned to F-31 for years. Etymology Kasuga is the name of a city in Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan. Kasugayama Castle was the primary fortress of the Japanese warlord Uesugi Kenshin, who lived in the Sengoku era. Appearance Physical appearance He appeared to be a tall man, as there was not much difference between his height and Guido's (190 cm). Kasuga had short, light-coloured hair with a fringe that was longer on the left than on the right, an oval face, a large, straight nose, a wide mouth and narrow, light-coloured eyes. Clothing He wore elaborate and formal clothing that included a long, light-coloured cloak fastened with a jewel at his throat. The collar of his cloak was edged with triangular patches of black. When competing in 'Fair Handle', he wore a light-coloured bodysuit with a dark vest over the top, three dark belts around his waist (one larger than the other two), a dark buckle strap around his left leg, light-coloured, elbow-length arm guards, and goggles. Personality Kasuga was arrogant, looking down on the inhabitants of F-31 and calling them 'ruffians'. He can also be considered cowardly and bullying, as he tried to intimidate a child (young Frau). Relationships Guido Guido apparently did not like Kasuga, and voiced his disapproval of Kasuga's and his (Kasuga's) men's willingness to 'lay hands on a little kid (Frau)'. Kasuga showed that the dislike was mutual, as he taunted Guido before the contest started. However, he eventually conceded defeat after Guido won the contest, though he apparently still hopes to defeat Guido in future. '''His men: '''Kasuga's men were loyal and respectful towards him, and he appeared to be fairly open and honest with them. Trivia *Barsburg launched an attack on the Sky Pirates after the Raggs War. Kasuga may have returned to Barsburg during the attack. However, the fact that he has not been seen again since the events of SPEEDSTER could mean that he died during the attack. Quotes *'The name is Kasuga.' (introducing himself) *'There will be no end to conflict on an island filled with ruffians. Living the straight life is a responsibility of our citizens, do you not agree?' '' *'''I accept the loss of today's race. Be sure to work as diligently as always in the air pirate trade. I shall improve my skills alongside the air pirates on this island, and when I win against Guido next time...the air pirates will be abolished once and for all!!' '' Category:Minor characters Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Onetime characters